The Rescue Team
by 0.Fiction.0
Summary: Just a little something I came up with.


**A/N: So I wrote this like two years ago and I don't know what I was thinking so enjoy.**

Where am I? I feel a cool breeze. I hear a voice, I wonder who it could be.

"Um, excuse me. Wake up, please wake up."

I opened my eyes, the sunlight was bright. I looked up and saw a Cyndaquil. "Oh good you're awake! You must have passed out or something. What's your name?"

I looked at him dumbstruck. "Wait, I'm human how do I understand you?" I asked. "Your human? But you look like an ordinary Mudkip to me," he answered.

I was going to stand up to oppose his opinion, but I realized I was already standing. He...he's right. I'm a Mudkip. But I can't remember anything. "Hey... hey what's your name?" he repeated. My name, that should be easy...I wish it was easy, I can't remember! "My name is Ceasar," said Caesar. He obviously saw that I was having trouble. "You don't have to tell me if you don't trust me," Caesar said. I started feeling guilty for some reason. Come on, come on stupid brain remember! A word came up in my head, I quickly said it. "Norm!"

Your name is Norm?...That's a funny name!" he said giggling childishly. I felt embarrassed, it can't be that bad for making it up.

"Help, oh please someone help me!" There was a shout from behind me. A Butterfree came flying towards us. "What's going on?" asked Caesar.

"My baby! My baby fell into a cavern! There was a fissure and he fell in! I tried to get him, but I was attacked by pokémon! They must have been ticked off by the fissure, that's what I think." said the Butterfree.

Ceasar turned to me, "Noob we have to go help that Caterpie!" I just stood there, we just met and now he's asking me to help him save a pokémon? "Okay, let's go." I said I feel like I'm getting into more than I asked for.

We went into some woods and almost immediately I was attack by a Wurmple. Caesar helped me recover and tackled the offender. We continued through encountering more enemies. Soon we found the Caterpie, he was coiled up in a ball crying. "Caterpie we've come to rescue you!" said Caesar. Caterpie looked up sniffiling. "Really? Thank you!" said the Caterpie. I thought to myself, couldn't some other pokémon come up to him saying that? They could easily kidnap him and abuse him or whatever. We returned the child back to his mother and she began thanking us, "thank you I don't know what I would have done without you two. How can I ever repay you?"

"Oh, it was nothing don't worry about it." replied Caesar. What?! I was being tackled and shit, and you don't want to get paid? I look over at the Caterpie, he was staring at me intensely. I began to feel uneasy, but than again I am pretty good looking and I did save him. Yep, he better be looking at me. "Here you could at least take these." said Butterfree. She handed Caesar some berries. "Again, thank you for your help." then she left.

"Wow, Noob you were really strong! I was really impressed." said Ceasar. I chuckled to myself I barely got here and already got two bitches, heh heh. "So do you have any plans?" asked Ceasar. My 'happy' attitude disappeared, I honestly had no idea what to do. "...Noob if you don't have a home you should come with me." I nodded and followed him. Soon we came up to this large hut surrounded by a swamp-like lake, with several bridges connecting the hut to the rest of the land. Whoa all this is mine? I was getting all excited, Ceasar began saying something, but I was to busy looking at my 'pool'. Oh hell ya I'm gonna be swimmin' everyday, then I'll sleep in this hut here. Suddenly I hear Caesar say "so do you want to join me in a rescue team?" "Oh, uh no thanks" I replied.

"What?! But...I think we would be great partners." I looked at Ceasar, he seemed upset about turning him down. Maybe I should join him, afterall he did show to my new home. "Hey, I'm just kidding man of course I'll join you," I said with a reassuring smile. "Oh great! Then we'll sign up tomorrow morning, see you later!"

I watched Caesar walk away, he's so kind I can't believe I rejected him that first time. I'll make it up to him by becoming the best partner ever! I headed inside my home and looked around, there wasn't as much things as I hoped for. I walked to the end of the hut and looked down at what appeared to be my bed, it was just plain flat rock. I moved to the center and lied down. It felt smooth and cool to the touch. The stone was surprisingly comfortable. I stretched out my body and relaxed. I began to drift off when a thought came to mind. "What the hell is a rescue team?"


End file.
